A Love Story
by Mysterious Rose
Summary: All Jaina and Zekk stuff, some Jacen/Tenel Ka and Anakin/Tahiri stuff. Mostly AU, after the YJK but the the NJO never happened


Title- A Love Story  
  
Author- Rogue-Jaina  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Lucasfilm Ltd. The only thing that is mine is the plot. If this fic resembles any other fic it is completely coincidental.  
  
Summary- Jaina and Zekk stuff, and some Jacen/Tenel Ka and Anakin/Tahiri! Jaina and Jacen are 18, Zekk is 21, Tenel Ka is 18, Anakin is 17, and Tahiri is 16. This is mostly AU, after the YJK, and the NJO never happened.  
Zekk stood at the front door to the Solo's residence, See Threepio opened the door.  
  
"Master Zekk! Good morning!" Threepio said in his tinny voice.  
  
"Good morning Threepio, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
Zekk followed the droid into the house to the dining room.  
  
"Zekk, what a pleasant surprise!" Leia said.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Solo," Zekk said, and handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Please call me Leia and... Oh my! These are native to Alderaan! Where did you get them?"  
  
"The places you can find on Coruscant," he said with a smile. "Good morning Captain Solo," Zekk said to Han.  
  
Han looked up from his breakfast. "Yea, good morning to you too, Kid," he said grouchily.  
  
"He isn't a morning person," Leia whispered to Zekk.  
  
Zekk laughed and walked upstairs to Jaina's room.  
  
When he got there, he knocked softly.  
  
"Come in," Jaina said after a small silence meaning she just woke up.  
  
Zekk opened the door. "I'm sorry, Sweetie, did I wake you up?"  
  
"It's OK," Jaina said sitting up.  
  
Zekk walked in farther and sat on her bed. "I brought you something," he said a revealed a bouquet of yellow and white roses.  
  
"Oh my goodness! My favorite!" Jaina said. "Thank you, Zekk." Then she leaned in closer and they kissed, and they kissed again but that kiss lasted longer, when they finally had to pull away she said "This is definitely worth getting woken up for."  
  
"Hmm, yes. Well, you get dressed. I need to talk to your father."  
  
"Why?" Jaina asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Zekk said with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.  
  
With that, Zekk left Jaina and went downstairs to talk to the Solos.  
  
Zekk came into the dining room. "Leia, Captain Solo, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Sure go ahead Zekk," Leia said.  
  
"Um, OK. I would like to ask your permission to propose to your daughter."  
  
Leia gasped, Han's mouth dropped open.  
  
"NO!" Han roared. "You are not marrying my daughter!"  
  
"Han!" Leia scolded sternly . "What? I will not let him marry my little girl!"  
  
"Han, Jaina is not a little girl anymore. Why don't you talk to Zekk?" Leia asked, got up from the table and walked out of the room.  
  
"General Solo, please, I beg you, reconsider." Zekk pleaded. Han thought for a minute or two, OK about five. "OK, why do you want to marry Jaina?"  
  
"Because I love her, she is the sweetest, nicest, smartest, funniest, prettiest girl I know, and I would never ever, ever think of hurting her," Zekk answered passionately.  
  
Han sighed and thought for a moment, "All right, you have my blessing. But, if you do hurt her I am sending Rogue Squadron, Jedi, and bounty hunters after you. Got it?"  
  
Zekk sighed with relief and smiled. "Got it. Thank you so much General Solo, you have no idea how much this means to me, and I would never even think of hurting her, I would kill myself before u could even get to me."  
  
"Yea sure whatever, but you might want to uh clear with Jacen and Anakin first. You know, they're kind of protective of her."  
  
"Oh yea, I kind of forgot about that. Where are Jacen and Anakin?" Zekk asked.  
  
Han shrugged, "I dunno, ask Leia."  
  
Zekk nodded and left, on the way out he caught Leia. "Where are Jacen and Anakin?"  
  
"They're out in the garden."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Zekk went out into the garden and found Jacen and Anakin.  
  
"Zekk! What are you doing here?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Well," Zekk started. "I need to ask you guys something."  
  
"OK, shoot," Anakin said.  
  
"I want to marry Jaina, and I wanted to clear it with you guys before I ask her," Zekk said.  
  
Jacen and Anakin both went speechless.  
  
Jacen spoke first, "You have my blessing. From what I can see, you two are in love."  
  
"Same with me, you have my blessing also," Anakin said.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Zekk exclaimed.  
  
"Have you asked Dad yet?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"How did he handle it?" Jacen asked curiously.  
  
"Badly, but he finally said yes."  
  
~*~*~*After dinner*~*~*~  
  
Jaina and Zekk went on a stroll.  
  
"Close your eyes," Zekk told Jaina.  
  
"OK... What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," Zekk said and picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
Jaina giggled. "Zekk!"  
  
"Shh, just trust me."  
  
Zekk stopped when they reached their destination. "OK, stand here. Now open your eyes."  
  
Jaina opened her eyes and looked around. The stars were shining bright, but she was standing in front of the fountain where she and Zekk had met for the first time.  
  
"Oh my.... Zekk, what's going on?"  
  
"Jaina, since the day I met you, right here at this very place, you were 9 and I was 12, I knew we were meant to be together. It has been 9 years, and I have barely done anything about it."  
  
Zekk started getting down on one knee, and Jaina started crying. "Well I'm doing something about it now. Jaina Solo, will you marry me?" he asked and opened a box with a ring in it. The ring had a gold band and the stone was a small shard of Alderaan!  
  
Jaina started crying more, and she couldn't talk.  
  
Zekk gulped praying she would say yes.  
  
"You nerf herder, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
Zekk got up from his knee, Jaina started laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again.  
  
"I love you, Zekk."  
  
"I love you, too, Solo."  
  
They pulled away and started laughing. Zekk took the ring from the box.  
  
He showed the inside of the ring to her. It was engraved: Jaina and Zekk.  
  
Zekk slipped it on her finger. "I will always love you," he whispered.  
Preparations for the wedding started quickly.  
  
Jaina knew exactly where she wanted the wedding to be, the Jedi Temple at Yavin IV. She asked Tenel Ka to be her maid of honor, Tahiri to be her bride's maid, and Zekk asked Jacen and Anakin to be his best men, he couldn't chose between them.  
  
Next was who they were going to invite. The list must have been a mile long. All the Jedi were going to be there, most of Rogue Squadron, and some of the most powerful political leaders in the galaxy, including Prince Isolder and Queen Mother Teneniel Djo.  
  
Sending out the invitations was a pain. It took Jaina, Leia, Tenel Ka, and Tahiri 2 whole days or doing nothing but writing up invitations to do them.  
  
After the invitations next came the dress and tux fittings. Everything was going to be specially designed. Zekk, Jacen, and Anakin all got regular tuxes, except each button had the Rebel crest on it.  
  
Tahiri and Tenel Ka's dresses were both glittery silver. Tahiri's was a two piece; the shell (which is the top if you didn't know) had silver beads to make a design on it, while the bottom was straight silver. Even though it was a two piece it looked like one. Tenel Ka's was a strapless one piece. The top had an Empire (AN: no pun intended) cut with sparkles. The bottom was also had sparkles but a lot less then the top.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 months later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was finished, the decorations, the cake, they had found a priest, all the guests were there, and Jaina was more nervous than the first time Han had let her fly the Falcon.  
  
Practically all the Jedi were out there, and Prince Isolder and Teneniel Djo were there! Most of the pilots she had flown with in Rogue Squadron were there, including Wedge Antilles, Gavin Darklighter, and Corran and Mirax. Even Talon Karrde was there! She felt like the whole galaxy was there watching her get married.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.  
  
The door opened, and in came Lando with a wide grin. "Hey, how's the wedding girl?"  
  
"Lando!" Jaina said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You made it! I'm so glad!"  
  
"I told you I would didn't I?" he asked playfully. "Well I'm just here to tell you that they're starting in ten minutes."  
  
"OK, thank you. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Lando left, and Jaina finished getting ready and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*In the Grand Audience Chamber*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zekk stood there nervously, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He prayed everything went smoothly.  
  
Finally, the doors opened and the ceremony began. Luke escorted Leia down the aisle, Anakin escorted Tahiri, and Jacen escorted Tenel Ka. Jaina got up to the door way with Han. She looked beautiful; her hair was up in curls at the top of her head, with a small tiara holding back the curls. Her veil ran down her back, it reached almost to the floor. Her sleeves were just off her shoulders; they were long sleeves and reached down to the tips of her fingers and made a point at the end (Author's Note: Kind of like Padme's at the end of EP. 2.) The top, including her sleeves, were bright white with a flower design in a darker white, sort of sparkly. The bottom was the same design as the top, and the train was intensely long.  
  
Jaina finally made it down the aisle with Han. She kissed him on the cheek and he took his seat.  
  
Jaina took Zekk's hands and looked deep into his emerald eyes, and the ceremony began. She didn't hear a word the priest said, because she was so caught up in Zekk's dreamy eyes, until the priest said "Do you, Jaina Solo, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Zekk, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Jaina and Zekk exchanged rings. Jaina's ring was a small emerald with an X-wing engraved into it, and it fit with the shard of Alderaan. Zekk's ring was a simple gold band, but on the inside two lightsabers were engraved with their names on them.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest continued. "You may now kiss the bride."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the reception*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina started off dancing with Zekk, and then she danced with her father, while Zekk danced with Leia.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," Jaina said while they were dancing.  
  
"I love you too, Sweetie," Han replied.  
  
"I'm so tired, and this is only my second dance!" Jaina exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, then you have to dance with both of your brothers, than I think your Uncle Luke might want a dance, and then there's Lando, and Chewie. I think Wedge might want a dance with the bride, and maybe even Prince Isolder. And you still have to dance more with the groom."  
  
Jaina groaned as Han made the list. "Uuuuhhhh! You're making my feet hurt thinking about it!"  
  
So, Jaina did dance with Anakin, Jacen, Luke, Lando, Chewie, Wedge, Prince Isolder, and many others.  
  
While they were eating Anakin and Jacen told Tenel Ka and Tahiri to stand in the middle of the room. Tenel Ka and Tahiri looked at each other and did as they were told. Jacen and Anakin came out and both got down on one knee and said simultaneously, "Tenel Ka/Tahiri will you marry me?"  
  
Tenel Ka and Tahiri burst out laughing and said, "YES!"  
  
After most of the excitement had died down Jaina went up to the top of the temple, in her dress and everything. She stood at the edge of the temple looking out at Yavin IV.  
  
As she stood there she felt Zekk come up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and said "I love you, Solo."  
  
"I love you too Zekk," she said and then turned around. "Wait, what's my last name? Is it still Solo and you will become Zekk Solo? Or do I just become Jaina? Or what?"  
  
"Jaina, Honey, we can worry about that later. Now let's just enjoy the moment."  
  
Jaina turned back around and faced the edge. "What would I do without you to keep me sane?"  
A/N: So did you like? It's my first fic ever! So please no flames, only constructive criticism! This is dedicated to the AJC!! I love y'all! It's what the world needs after Jag! or should I say Gag? 


End file.
